


Getting To Know You

by watchmefightgod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmefightgod/pseuds/watchmefightgod
Summary: The surly former Strike Commander seems intimidating at first. Until you get to know him.(this is a WIP, tags will be added as i go on)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes x Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my very first fanfics! please be nice aaa ^^"

Commander Reyes just finished giving you a tour of Blackwatch’s half of the base, and to be honest, you were tired. You look around the dorm-sized room that had been provided to you by Blackwatch, taking it in. This is your life from now on, so you needed to get used to it. You ignore the boxes sitting by the door and flop into your bed, still fully clothed. After laying on your face for a bit you slip your shoes off- at least- before quickly passing out.

┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ 

Groaning, you wake up to pull your phone out of your pocket while it blares at you to wake up. Athena comes over a speaker in your room, “Good morning, Agent 10945. You have no current notifications or scheduled events.” You lay in bed, trying to decide if you want to lay in bed and scroll through social media, or get up and try to socialize in the cafeteria and training rooms. You choose the latter. Considering Blackwatch and Overwatch share most things, including the cafeteria and training rooms, you probably won't have too many issues making friends. Hopefully. 

You get out of bed, yawning and stretching. Walking over to the cardboard box containing most of your clothes, you pick out a minimally wrinkled pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and random underwear. You just decide to wear the same bra you’re wearing now. Again. Clothes in hand, you make your way to the bathroom, pleasantly surprised to see that it already has two towels and little travel sized bottles of body wash, conditioner, and shampoo. Convenient. You didn’t realize before now that you’d forgotten yours at your last apartment. Your roommate was probably happy about that. 

┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ 

When you get out of the shower, you towel off and pull your clothes on, still blinking sleep out of your eyes. You look in the mirror and your self consciousness gets the better of you, and you decide that a little makeup wouldn’t hurt, right? You decide after putting a bit of mascara and concealer on that you look better.

Suddenly having an urge to listen to music, you grab some earbuds and play your favorite song. Hell yeah. You dance along to the music and take a glance at the time, 9:07. Cool, still time for breakfast. Still jamming out, you walk out of your room, and along the hallway to the elevator. You dance along, giving finger guns and smiles to anyone who passes.. Most people either chuckle, smirk, or give you finger guns back. Good to know everyone here is cool. You’re paying more attention to your music than anything else.. Suddenly, you feel yourself collide with a large body, and strong arms grab you. You tense up and turn, already starting to apologize profusely while yanking your earbuds out, “I’m so sorry, i didn’t see you!-” Dark brown eyes stare down at you, slightly agitated. “You should watch where you’re going.” Commander Reyes states, looking at you scathingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaving kudos and comments makes me sooooo happy, and motivates me to keep this going! so, if you see it, pleeease leave some :) love you all~ <3

Fuck. You immediately feel yourself go beet-red as you try to push out some form of coherent English. “I’m so sorry sir! I'll make sure to pay attention from now on!” Of course it had to be your Commander. It couldn’t just be someone who you could laugh this off with. Someone walking by that you don’t recognize gives you a look that just screams ‘ _ ouch _ ’. 

Of course you bumped into your buff, moody superior.

He sighs and says, “Just watch out. Can’t have you being this clumsy on a mission, now can we?” Damn. Yeah, you probably deserved that, but it still kinda hurt. You don’t know why, because generally things like that don’t affect you. But this time, it did.

He turns away from you and briskly walks off in the direction of the elevator. You’re left standing there, the blood from your cheeks slowly returning to the rest of your body. Taking the stairs down to the Cafeteria for breakfast seems like the best option. You did  _ not _ want to get stuck in awkward silence with Commander Reyes.

You finally shake yourself out of your embarrassment and make your way to where the stairs are at. As you’re walking, you hear an annoying little sound.  _ Clink. Clink. Clink. _ “What the hell..?” You mutter to yourself, wondering what could possibly be making that god-awful noise. 

Turning, you make eye contact with the man walking toward you. “Howdy, darlin’!” The tall, bearded cowboy looked you up and down. He was either sizing you up, or checking you out. You couldn’t really tell, his vibe was.. Ambiguous, to say the least.

“What are you, a cowboy?” He rolls his eyes and smirks at you. “Got an attitude on ya, huh?” You smirk back at him, nodding enthusiastically. “Mhm. Gotta problem with it?” “Not at all! Think it’s nice to see a gal ‘round here with a mouth on ‘er!” You turn a little pink and he chortles at your slight embarrassment. 

You laugh a little, looking around and wondering if you’re going to be late for breakfast because of him. 

Fuck it, you’re going to ask him to go with you. “Hey, uhm. Wanna go to breakfast with me? I don’t really know anyone yet, so it’d be nice to have some company.” 

He beams and gives a thumbs up. God, who is this dude? “Hell yeah! I can introduce you to the gang ‘n stuff!”

He takes off for the stairs, bellowing on the way, “Race ya there!!”

You give it no second thought and sprint after him, cackling with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, sorry cus it's short, online school is kicking my ass :p


End file.
